DRT 1
|language=Dekanian |broadcast_area=Nationally |formerly_called=Dekanska Televizija (1956-1970) DT-1 (1970-1981) Pervi kanal DRT (1981-1988) DRT 1: Première (1997-2003) |sister_channel(s)= DRT 2 DRT 3 DRT 4 DRT 5 DRT Memorija DRT 6 DRT Alfa DRT 24 DRT News Euronews |website=www.drt.dr/drt1 |satellite= ||online= |slogan = Svegda na Pervom mesto|replaced_by = |terrestrial = Channel 1}} DRT 1 is Dekanian television network owned by Dekanska Radiotelevizija. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, documentaries, lifestyle, game-shows, series, movies, sports and children's programmings. History DRT 1 and the company was launched on 30th November 1956 as Dekanska Televizija. Launch of the broadcast for news, entertainment and sports. On 22nd March 1959, Dekanska Televizija '''was rebranded as '''DT and the logo looks like ABC in United States. On 23rd September 1962, Dekanska Televizija was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On 1st January 1970, Dekanska Televizija is renamed DT-1 (or Dekanska Televizija Program 1) and broadcasts in full color programmings (along with DT-2's launch). On 16th September 1976, DT-1 was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 5th October 1981, DT-1 is renamed Pervi kanal DRT as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and the new logo looks like previous logo. On 15th September 1984, Pervi kanal DRT was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's big rebranding effort. On 20th October 1988, Pervi kanal DRT is renamed DRT 1 and the new logo have CGI color 1981 logo. On 1st April 1995, DRT 1 was rebranded and this logo was short-lived and was only used for seven months. On 1st October 1995, DRT 1 was rebranded and the new idents looks like ORT (now Pervyi Kanal) in Russia. On 1st January 1997, DRT 1 was the new name called Première as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and switched to the widescreen format. On 1st October 1999, DRT 1: Première was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's television rebranding effort. On 1st September 2003, DRT 1: Première is renamed DRT 1 as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort. On 19th February 2009, DRT 1 stopped its 4:3 picture format and then became full 16:9 picture format, On 24th December 2010, DRT 1 was launched in high-definition simulcast. On 21st August 2014, DRT 1 was rebranded as part of Dekanska Radiotelevizija's rebranding effort and the new idents featuring red and orange gulals exploding on white background. On 30th November 2016, DRT 1 was rebranded and the new idents created by Velvet mediendesign. Programming Information * DRT N * Sport N * DRT Pogoda * Tele-Dnevnik * Tele-Novosti * Vremija pokazati * Čelovek i zakon * Na samom dele * Pustí govorijat Entertainment * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest * Yukovision Song Contest * Kids Yukovision Song Contest * Dober juter, Dekanija * Što? Gude? Kogda? * Projectorisation * Slovo Pastrija * Videli video? * Muškarske / Ženske * Hajte poženiti Series * Druge Zrenije * Lie to Me * Flash Forward * Broadwalk Empire * Suits * Terra Nova * White Collar * Californication * Ray Donovan * Bates Motel Lifestyle * Zdorovije * Neputneve Beleški * Idealni Remont * Modni prigovor * Žiti zdorovo! * Smak Game shows * Kontrolna Zakupka * Pametanci i pametanki * Ugadaj melodiju * Želite hočet postanete Milionerom? * Pole Sukces * KVN * 1 i 100 * 100% Children's programming (branded as Squash) * Ulica Sezam * Jeralaš * Klub Krokomobil * Lunizi * The Garfield Show * Sally Bollywood * The Berenstain Bears * Extreme Football * Novators * Les Minijusticiers * Le Ranch Sports (branded as DRT Sport) * UEFA European Championship * FIFA World Cup * UEFA Champions League * Summer Olympic Games * Winter Olympic Games * Liga Dekaniji Logos Dekanska Televizija (1956-1959).png|First logo (1956 to 1959) Dekanska Televizija (1959-1962).png|Second logo (1959 to 1962) Dekanska Televizija (1962-1970).png|Third logo (1962 to 1969) DT-1 (1971-1976).png|Fourth logo (1970 to 1976) DT-1 (1976-1981).png|Fifth logo (1976 to 1981) Pervi kanal DRT (1981-1984).png|Sixth logo (1981 to 1984) Pervi kanal DRT (1984-1988).png|Seventh logo (1984 to 1988) DRT 1 (1988-1995).png|Eighth logo (1988 to 1995) DRT 1 (1995).png|Ninth logo (1995) DRT 1 (1995-1996).png|Tenth logo (1995 to 1996) DRT 1 Première (1997-1999).png|Eleventh logo (1997 to 1999) DRT 1 Première (1999-2003).png|Twelfth logo (1999 to 2003) DRT 1 (2003-2014).png|Thirteenth logo (2003 to 2014) DRT 1 HD (2012-2014).png|HD logo (2010 to 2014) DRT 1 (2014-2016).png|Fourteenth logo (2014 to 2016) DRT 1 HD (2014-2016).png|HD logo (2014 to 2016) DRT 1 (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) DRT 1 HD (2016-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2016 to present) External links Category:Dekanska Radiotelevizija Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1956 Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Dekania Category:Microbloggers Category:Facebook users Category:Klassmati users Category:Instagram users Category:YouTube users Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:Dekanian-language television channels